Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph
Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph is a crossover that will be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Bill, Aldo, Bev, Ed, Oly, Waddle, and Fred the Penguin (along with Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Bear, Zummi Gummi, Garfield,and their friends) have traveled to Litwak's Arcade and enter the arcade. There, they meet Wreck-It Ralph, a nine-foot-tall, 643-pound villain who is tired of being the bad guy after 30 years, so he decides to become the good guy by trying to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like his friend, Fix-It Felix, Jr., the good guy from the game of the same name. But after he gets the medal in Hero's Duty and has a chaotic ride in a spaceship (or escape pod), he crash-lands in Sugar Rush and accidentally releases it all the way to a high candy cane tree branch. He goes to the candy cane tree to retrieve it, and, while climbing in the tree to retrieve it, meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a little 9-year old girl who steals his medal, causing him to fall off the candy cane tree and into a lake of taffy so he would look like a green taffy monster (since he's covered with taffy). Meanwhile, Vanellope plans to use Ralph's medal so she can race (she thinks that Ralph's medal is a gold coin because the medal is as gold as the coins the racers use so they can race), but the racers won't allow her to race because she's a glitch and destroy her self-made kart (a fake, junky, pedal-bound one) and toss her in the mud once she shows it off to them. Luckily, Ralph (who is completely clean from the taffy and has witnessed this) stops the racers and forces them to leave a humiliated Vanellope alone by scaring them off, and he and Vanellope make a new (and real) kart at the kart-bakery so that Vanellope can race and if she wins the race, Ralph gets his medal back. They're both outcasts who want to change their lives for the better: for Ralph, being the good guy, and for Vanellope, being the kart racer. Ralph successfully teaches Vanellope how to drive her kart, and they become close friends. But after Ralph gets his medal back and wrecks her kart to keep her safe from any danger, they're not friends anymore. Ralph heads back to his own game, which is put out of order due to his absence and deserted since Felix went off to look for him and never returned and is about to be unplugged during the opening of the arcade in the morning, with his medal. There, he gets rid of his medal by tossing it at the screen, causing the Out Of Order sign to slip off. Suddenly, Ralph sees Vanellope's picture on the Sugar Rush console, and realizes that Vanellope is not a glitch after all. So he heads back to Sugar Rush, and frees Felix. After Felix fixes her wrecked kart with his magic golden hammer that can fix anything it touches in no time, Ralph frees Vanellope too, and apologizes to her for what he has done to her, and they both become close friends once again. Ralph and Vanellope, along with Felix, then must get rid of the evil King Candy, the fake ruler of Sugar Rush and whom Huxley, The Grand Duke of Owls, Duke Igthorn, Sideshow Bob and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) work for, with lots of help from Sergeant Calhoun, the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense leader of the soldiers from Hero's Duty, Ralph's other friend, and Felix's love interest who, along with Felix, becomes friends with Vanellope. In the end, King Candy (who is actually a glitch named Turbo from an unplugged game called Turbo-Time and has turned into a monster) is destroyed, Bill, Aldo, and the rest defeat the villains, Vanellope becomes both a successful kart racer and the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush by becoming president (although she's revealed to be a princess at first, she becomes president instead after deciding to remain a glitch and keep her glitching abilities for more races, such as teleporting) after both her code and the memories of the Sugar Rush inhabitants, including the racers, are restored thanks to the game's reset after she crosses the finish line during an official race, the racers become friends with her after apologizing to her for their bullying towards her and they are forgiven, and Ralph and Felix return to their own game just in time before the opening of the arcade in the morning by having Mr. Litwak, the owner of the arcade, to see how the game still works, completely preventing their game from being unplugged thus sparing it. As an extra, the Nicelanders, who previously shunned Ralph throughout the film, congratulate and praise Ralph with respect for his work as the good "villain" after realizing that Ralph is indeed an important part of the game after realizing their mistakes about shunning Ralph when they previously saw that the game was out of order due to Ralph having "gone Turbo", and they're so happy to see him again, that they have decided to warm up to Ralph by congratulating and praising him with respect for his work as the good "villain" after they see that the game was spared from being unplugged due to Ralph and Felix's return. Afterwards, Ralph decides that he doesn't need a medal anymore to prove he's good, since his friendship with Vanellope is the only one enough to keep him happy. Trivia *The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Ernest Otter, Opal Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie, Handy Manny and his Tools (Turner, Pat, Rusty, Stretch, Squeeze, Dusty, Flicker, Felipe, and Beamer), The Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy), Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, Count von Count, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Tutter, The Gummi Bears, Huxley, The Grand Duke of Owls, Duke Igthorn, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Huxley, The Grand Duke of Owls, Duke Igthorn, Sideshow Bob, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will be working for King Candy/Turbo. Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films